The Non-Timber Wolf
by StarlightSong567
Summary: Eraro was born a mistake. But when his pack kicks him out, he is cast out into the Everfree Forest. He might not survive. But a certain Princess of the Night might change that. Side Note: Minimal (but not descriptive) blood.
1. Chapter 1

The Non-Timber Wolf

By: Starlight_Song567

[Author's Note: All _Wolf_ names are from the language _Esperanto_. I do not mean anything offensive to that language. Enjoy ^-^]

When I was born, all I remember is the other members in the pack growling, gasping, and muttering… **_mistake._** So, later our pack leader officially named me Eraro. Which means, you guessed it, mistake. My mother, of course, did not agree. She protested for hours until the others made her see that it was for the to my parents, Dad talked to Pack Leader Fortan about how my life was going to happen. Leader Fortan apparently kept it a secret with my parents, who were sworn to secrecy.

I didn't live like normal timber wolf. I didn't have the Breath Ceremony, or go on hunts, or even learn how to transform into a pile of timber. Oh-No. The Pack Leader made sure I didn't do _any_ of that. Whenever I tried to camouflage or to breathe with the stench normal timber wolves had, he would pull me aside. And he would always say in his deep voice "Eraro… you know you are different. You also know that you can't do the things that normal timber wolves can."

And I would always bow my head and reply with "Yes Pack Leader"

But, I am a trouble-maker. That's what Mom says anyway. Whenever I get into trouble, all the adult wolves are all impatient with me. One time when I was only 2 weeks old, I went and ate all the paste-and-stench berries for the next Breath Ceremony. My breath smelled for a week!

I never really had any friends. Who would want to be friends with the only gray furred cub in the pack? Or the "mistake" cub that was never supposed to exist? NO ONE! I did have a crush though. When I told Bela my feelings she snorted in my face and transformed to timber (that means "Stay away from me" in timber wolf") I was crushed.

Now I'm 1 year old (timber wolves age a bit faster than ponies) and it is the Coming Age Ceremony. I was so excited, but I noticed Mom was in tears. I thought it was a tears of joy kind of thing, but when I asked, she just cried even harder. Dad just told me to get ready. Then I heard him whispering to my mother "He'll be fine out there…"

I walked to my part of the den. It wasn't much, just a few piles of leaves and a few paste-and-stench berries (now that I'm older). I dressed myself in the traditional Everfree forest leaves. They didn't immediately stick to my scruffy fur, but after a few globs of paste-and-stench berry goo, I was ready.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I padded out of the den, only to see my parents already gone. ' _Good_ ' I thought, ' _At least I'll save them_ some _embarrassment when they can't walk with me_ '

I jogged a bit to the center of camp, where a special green fire burned tonight. Made with a combination of timber wolf breath and parasprite powder, this fire honors our ancestors while also filling us with warmth and strength for future generations.

All the cubs and their proud parents were circled around the huge bonfire. There was gleeful chatter… until I entered the fire circle. The light conversation soon changed to eerie whispers as I padded around the fire to my waiting parents. I knew something was wrong before I even sat down.

Dad looked a bit nervous, even though he was the steadfast headstrong type. And Mom looked like she would burst into tears again. I sat in between them, and tried to focus on the ceremony which is easier said than done.

"I would like to welcome you all to the Coming of Age Timber Wolf Ceremony!" Pack Leader Fortan announced in his low growly voice. All the wolves in the circle howled, including my small but strong howl. Fortan raised a wooden paw to signal silence. "Now, I know there may be some questions about certain…cubs this year-"

I lowered my head at this. I could feel the ice cold glares of every wolf in the pack. Dad shifted a bit to shield me from the stares and growled at anyone who looked at me. But Pack Leader Fortan continued on as if nothing happened.

"But I can assure you that we have a plan for every cub this year. Now on with the ceremony!"

Now only the cubs howled, as the adult wolves took their places around the fire. As in tradition, the current pack leader would name the cub that is becoming of age, also noting their achievements. Then, the parent wolves would howl their prayers of good fortune to the moon. Finally the cub would give his or her first caught prey to the ancestors by burning it in the green flames.

Pack Leader Fortan did exactly that. He listed the cubs name and the sound of timber wolves howling filled the night. However, instead of everyone staying, Pack Leader Fortan dismissed all the cubs who just became of age. Finally, only I and my parents were left. I looked up at mother. There were silent tears dripping from her glowing eyes. And Dad wasn't looking at me. Pack Leader Fortan stepped in front of my view of the bonfire.

"Euraro-"he began but was cut short due to my mother's wailing.

"Oh please no Pack Leader! Please! Spare Him!" she wailed at the top of her lungs. She fell down to a begging position while I and my father stared at her in shock. Several heads poked out of their dens, heads turned in question.

Dad snapped out of his daze and spoke to her, attempting to speak in a soothing voice. "Honesta, you know this was going to happen eventually…" She just cried even harder.

By then, I was _done_. "What's going on?" I demanded, "what's going to happen?"

Pack Leader Fortan answered grimly, in front of everyone watching, "Your exile, Eraro. Your _exile._ "


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Pack Leader Fortan gave me only that night to prepare. When I looked upon my part of the den that morning for the final time, I tried to keep it in my mind. After all, this was the last I would ever see this place. I found my leather pouch and filled with as much paste & stink berries and dead birds as I could.

I walked to the entrance of the camp. Pack Leader Fortan, my parents, and a few other timber wolves were waiting for me. When I slowly walked up, Mom and Dad both straightened their backs (a sign of respect). Pack Leader Fortan's back was already straight. They said nothing.

Mom hugged me for the longest time. When she did release me from her wooden grasp, she spoke to me in the softest voice.

"I have and always will love you, my precious little cub"

Then I set off. The first few hours were easy, since I knew where the nearest rivers were. But, Pack Law states that all exiled wolves had to go at least 100 yards away from camp. So, in short, I couldn't stay near any of the good rivers. Once I got off camp territory, I began looking for a river, stream, _anything_. But I couldn't find a trace of water.

Then, night fell. It was awful. I heard predators and creatures that could have (easily) eaten me scurry past. I had to wake up in the middle of the night to escape a cragidile. I didn't get a wink of sleep. The next morning I realized I lost _all_ my food when escaping the cragidile. The next few weeks were even worse.

I had to evade plants and animals alike. Vines that could put you to sleep, then strangle a grown timber-wolf without a struggle. And bugs that can eat you whole. Plus, I was starving. I was able to catch the occasional bird or mouse. But, other than that, I went to sleep hungry. I also had dreams about my mother and father. And when I wasn't tirelessly looking for food, I thought about what they were doing.

Sometimes when I did that, though, I would almost get myself eaten by a cragidile. In the early days of my exile, I would simply hop out the way. But that was when I had food to spare. This time, however, I was slow from hunger and thirst. That stupid cragidile got a savage bite out of my left hind leg. Luckily, I got a few yards distance between me and the cragidile before the pain in my leg caught up to me.

I tried to put pressure on the wound but, that was a bit awkward. I limped to the nearest hollowed out tree trunk and laid down. I lapped up most of the blood, but without a bandage (or the ability to make one) the blood flowed freely.

By then I lost hope. I couldn't hunt due to my leg. And I couldn't go near any streams, in fear of more of those retched creatures. It was timber wolf tradition that when a wolf is sick we go to a beautiful and honorable place to heal. Usually there is a special place in every pack set up by the pack healers. But since I was just kicked out of _my_ pack, I looked for the next best thing.

I wandered deeper into the forest, remembering eavesdropping on some of the other wolves. "My Dad told me this story about an old pony castle deep in the Everfree forest…" Then that timber wolf would notice him and walk away with their friends.

' _Well, maybe that pony castle will be sacred enough to heal my leg,'_

Boy, was I wrong…

 ** _* No, I'm not dead. ; )_**

 ** _But I did have a lot of stuff to do, so... sorry about the lack of posting. I'll try to do better this summer._**

 ** _Anyways... thanks for all the support! : )_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I just finished raising the moon when Tia came up the castle stairs.

"What is it sister?" I asked, as the wind blew her ever changing hair about.

"Luna, we need to talk." Tia said a determined look on her face. I hate that look.

"No, we don't." I didn't feel like speaking to her at the moment. Especially after what happened earlier. But Tia kept pressing on.

"Come on Luna, you know the fight was-"

"IT WAS NOT MY FAULT!" I shouted. Why did she always blame _me_ for these things? Why?

She stared as I glared at her for a moment. Then I took a deep breath, and spread my wings and lifted off.

"Luna…" Tia began, but was silenced when I began my glare once more.

I called for my guards. They came almost as soon as I shouted. Their purple armor glinted in the beautiful moonlight and their coats were as dark as the night. The two that came to me in the air had leathery, bat like wings not of a normal pegasus.' _Good, I don't want my sister tailing me with her_ spy _guards_ ' I thought to myself. I signaled them to grab the chariot. Then I flew up to my bedroom, grabbing my cloak.

We set off, heading toward the small town of Ponyville. I turned and watched the city of Canterlot grow small in the distance. I sighed. I just knew that Celestia was about to fall into slumber. I thought about it, and finally decided to look into Tia's dream. I closed my eyes and my tall alicorn horn glowed. I was suddenly in this light bluish haze that held a hallway of different ponies' dreams. I began sifting through the countless dreams for the one that belonged to my sister. When I finally found her, she was sitting down drinking some tea. Her back was to me, so I slipped into the hazy bubble that was her dream and crouched behind a random chair.

"Why hello Luna."

I jumped, because the voice came from behind me. I turned around and saw it was Tia, standing directly behind me.

"How did you know I was here?" I demanded, already knowing the answer. She gave a knowing smile.

"I think I can recognize your presence after living with you constantly in my dreams Luna." I her the best menacing glare I could. Tia's face suddenly grew worried.

"Come home, Luna. Come back to Canterlot. We can talk over this. Please," She pleaded with concern," don't go back into that forest."

I studied her for the longest moment, wondering what I should do. Then I turned my back and leaped through the open hole of her dream. She cried out my name, but I did not listen. I closed my eyes and my magic closed the hazy opening. Suddenly, I awoke from the dream, with tears streaming down my face. I had been crying and had not realized. The chariot was hovering right above Ponyville and the guards were watching me with concerned expressions.

"What?" I snapped, hastily wiping away the tears. They shrugged and continued on.

When we reached the far side of the sleeping town, I called to my guards to make a landing. They immediately dropped down.

I stepped out of the chariot, my crystal slippers clacking on the dirt road. I slung the black cloak over me. Looking out at the dense forest ahead of me.

The Everfree Forest.

"Stay here. I want to be alone." I commanded the guards with importance. The two looked at each other.

"Are you sure Princess?" one them asked.

"That forest is dangerous…" chimed in the other guard.

"I think I can take care of myself soldier." I interrupted. They glanced nervously at each other again and nodded.

"Yes Princess Luna."

I walked into the forest. I didn't want to be here long, but there is something I needed to do. I found the hidden path behind the old magnolia tree and went forth. I remembered traveling this very path with Celestia when we were very young. Our old home was here, and I was there to visit it.


End file.
